


Changing the Rules

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kise heard his school was going to throw a western prom he was esctatic. Then came the crushing truth that he couldn't bring his boyfriend because same sex couples were prohibited going together.</p>
<p>In anger, Kise fights against the rule. He shall go to the Prom with Aomine Daiki.</p>
<p>Warning! Some Strong Languag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I know japan dont do prom but i love the idea of Kise wanting to go with Aomine.

It was a strange custom that schools were slowly going to participate in at the end of the year. They were going to throw a prom. Seniors, would get dates and have a lovely time with the rest of the year. Prom is a western tradition starting in Great Britain where males and females would go to a ball like event, with dates that happened at the end of their high school years, to somewhat celebrate the time they had over the years with their year. It was started in japan when one school decided to throw a prom and more and more schools, mainly classmates decided to make their own and throw one as well. Now more and more schools decided that it was essential and more schools were allowing prom.

 

When Kise Ryota heard of this, he was ecstatic for prom. Going to prom sounded like something that he would love. And it was. Until something opened his eyes and shot him down like an airplane from the sky, shooting him down from his high. He was sitting with some of his friends, mostly girls who were in charge of the prom and were discussing it, like they had been doing so since they decided to make one themselves.

 

“So boys ask their girl to the prom. Simple right?” One of the girls explained, her name was Mika Haraku  squealing over details of the prom. Kise felt the wind knocked out of him,  _ boys ask girls _ . He would have to  _ ask _ a girl. Now that wasn’t the issue, he wasn’t shy to ask someone to prom.That wasn’t the issue that he had. His issue was that he couldn’t bring his boyfriend. He wanted to bring his man to the prom, not have some girl cling to him, even if she was his friend. Ever since he had heard of prom he was constantly fantasising having his boyfriend being their with him.

 

Aomine was the one that  _ had _ to go to the prom with him. The one he truly loved. He couldn’t go the prom with some girl draped on his arm. He just couldn’t. “So Ryota-chan which girl are you going to ask?” Mina asked him. She woke him from his dream and he looked to the girl with sad eyes. Aomine wouldn’t be draped across his arm. He couldn’t show his gorgeous boyfriend. He couldn’t attend the prom and be happy. 

 

And without hesitation he responded.

 

“I’m not going,” it sort of broke his heart to say that when he was psyched to go until two seconds ago when he was told he couldn’t go It hurt even more to say it allowed. It became a reality, that while everyone else enjoyed the night he had been so excited for, he couldn’t go and feel the same happiness. He really wanted to go. He wanted to go with Aomine and without him, there was no point in going at all.

 

The girls around him looked at him shocked, “And why the hell not,” she exclaimed. The whole rooms head turned when they heard her scream. It was of such a high pitch that Kise was certain his eardrums were going to burst. He had a hunch that her pitch was due to her praying that he would ask her. He kind of figured that lots of the girls were wanting to go with him. I guess everyone was going to be broken today.

 

“Well I don’t think it’s fair for the homosexuals. If they can’t bring their date which is of the same sex then I’m not participating in it. Simple,” He turned his head away from her as she got in his face. He could feel her breath on his cheek, it was warm and very intimidating but he pushed back the thought and let her warm breath burn his skin/

 

“We can’t allow them to come! It would just be weird seeing two girls hooking up. It would ruin everything. They always ruin everything. They flaunt their sexuality in your face and you have to clean up their crap. It’s disgusting,” Mina was hissing at him. Kise could tell that her mind was not going change because he wasn’t going to go. He was also confused to where she got such a strange notion. Who was flaunting their homosexuality in front of her, forcing her to clean up whatever crap they left.

 

“As opposed to a male and female doing the same. I am not going if they can’t come. That’s final. Now I am going to sit somewhere else. I can’t believe you said that right now,” Kise stood up, grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. There were so many tables that he had to pass and a girl grabbed his arm and followed him out. Kise didn’t mind and allowed her to tag on, she wasn’t the first to do such a thing, and his personal space being invaded was a common occurrence.

 

She took a shallow breath then spoke, “I heard what you said. Thank you. I really want to go, I have the dress and makeup booked. I really wanted to go with Hiyo,” Kise took a deep breath as a girl confessed to being gay. He looked around the room, no one was listening to him, thankfully. He felt an immediate like to her. He had someone that felt the same as him.

 

“Well...yeah...it’s not fair at all. I was...yeah...if we can rally up some supporters we can boycott it and with less people coming they can’t book the hall, ultimately meaning, no gays, no prom,” Kise didn’t know where the idea came from but the more he spoke the more he loved it and the more he felt hope. There may be a way for him to have his prom with Aomine. The girl smiled widely and nodded her head. She must have had the same feelings and thought as he had. If only he could spread the word and more closets-homosexuals would feel the same hope that he suddenly felt.

 

“Kise, Hey man. Can I get a second with Minalee,” Kise nodded and stepped away from the girl as a male from track stepped up to speak to her. Kise racked his brain to remember his name. He was certain it was Takahiro.

 

“Hey, do you have a date for the prom? If not do you wanna go with me,” The boy asked, his hand going into his hair to show his nervousness. Despite standing away, he could still hear the two conversations. Kise felt bad for the guy, he was going to get rejected. Maybe that could work to his advantage. He would want to go with Minalee and would boycott the prom until Kise’s goal was fulfilled.

 

“Sorry, I’m not going unless homosexuals can go with their partner,” She smiled softly. “You can join me in the movement,” Minalee spoke flawlessly. Kise grinned widely. She had the same thought as him and at least Kise wasn’t the one doing the hurting when she arrived with Hiyo.

 

“Yeah, sure...so what do we have to do,” Takahiro asked feeling a little rejected but also saw the hope of going to the Prom with someone that he really liked. This movement was going to take of fast, Kise thought and a wicked smile grew on his lips. More and more hope flooded into him.

 

“Get more and more people to boycott it until they change their minds,” Kise interjected and walked off with Takahiro. He was popular. Girls would want him to ask them. If he boycotted they would do the same in hope that they would get him to ask them. When walking down the hall, girls flocked to Kise wanting his attention and to be touched and or kissed by him. It was always the same. His own influence may get the girls to boycott prom, in a hope that they would get Kise to ask them out and it would be a vicious cycle of people not going in hope that the movement is reached and they would then be able to get their dates.

 

“Tell me your secret?” Takahiro laughed as one girl confessed to wanting to birth his children. Kise leaned in to the male and whispered into his ear, “If I could, I would. I guess become a model. I like the attention some days. Right now, a little suffocating,” Kise moved back when a girl wrapped her arms round his neck and brought him down low. He hated when they did this. 

 

“So, have you asked anyone to the dance,” the girl asked. Kise didn’t even know her name

 

“I’m not going,” All the girls froze at his words, all gasping or going to cry. The clogs in his plan was slowly working. They were devastated.

 

“Why’s that?” She asked. She genuinely looked hurt, like she was the one Kise was going to ask.

 

“I’m not going unless homosexuals get to go with their partners. It’s that simple. No gays. No me,” Kise walked on then turned to the girls, “So if you girls want to please me, boycott the prom until they can go with their dates,” Kise winked at the girls and moved away from them as they huddled into one large group to discuss it. That made him smile. Numbers was what he needed and numbers he was going to get.

 

The end of the day soon approached and more people had told Kise that they weren’t going and even tweeted out their boycotting which got lots of news and support. Kise was walking to the gates with some of the basketball team who were discussing sex. These guys knew of Aomine. They knew he was gay so when conversations like sex came up, Kise would go silent. They didn’t want to hear how he liked it. They found it awkward so he just listened in to their conversation and joke when it was needed.

 

The second year's noticed that he had gone silent and felt the need to include him into the conversation, “What about you and Ao-,”

  
  


“Not too loud. I don’t need anyone to know. And you know what position I am,” Kise watched as a police car rolled up and heard a large honk emitting from the car. The car kept honking. Kise rolled his eyes. “That’s him. Everyone make sure to relax for tonight. No exerting yourself. I need a good game for tomorrow,” Kise instructed. One of the third years, his name was Akihiro, who joined late laughed.

 

“Like you won’t.”

 

“Probably not,” Kise spoke truthfully then rushed to the car and hopped into the front seat. In the car was Aomine. He had left school just after first year. He was actually kicked out for fighting and beating someone until they were hospitalized. His version was that he was groping some girl on the train and deserved it. His dad, being the captain of the Tokyo police force, enrolled him to the academy which he completed in the year and was now a police officer with his own car. 

 

Aomine moved his hand from the gear stick and placed it onto Kise’s knee, “Hey, you seem pissed, what’s the matter?” Kise shook his head which Aomine could just see. “We will discuss that later then. So those boys, your team,” Aomine asked, looking out of Kise’s window to see some boys standing their watching.

 

“Yeah, their not too shabby. I have a few Kuroko’s though,” Kise signed. 

 

“Little harsh. They will improve. Tetsu defeated all of us and even defeated Rakuzen once again. I don’t know if the winning streak will continue though. We are definitely going to watch their game,” Aomine chuckled. He grabbed Kise’s hand and placed it on the gear stick then placed his hand on top so that he could change gear as he drove onto the motorway.

 

“A lot of cars seem to be slowing down,” Kise chuckled.

 

“Yeah, well police cars do that. At least I don’t have to right them up. I don’t feel like that at the moment. Wait...sorry baby. That guy needs a ticket. Give me a minute,” Kise rolled his eyes and allowed Aomine to turn on his lights and speed up after the car.

 

The car pulled over and Aomine stepped out with a small machine he grabbed from the glove compartment. While leaning over planted a small kiss onto Kise’s knee then took off after the car. Kise watched as Aomine showed the car the badge then wrote them a ticket and then returned to the car. 

 

“Fucking new drivers,” Aomine huffed then got his seatbelt back on, “I need to trade the cars in by the way. I need my Cherry,” Aomine explained then drove to the police station in Tokyo. Kise followed him into the station where he was known and followed him into unauthorised areas so that Aomine could remove his gear. He clocked out then walked into an office that had Aomine on the door.

 

Behind a large desk sat Daichi Aomine, Daiki’s father who was hard at work, “Yo pops. That’s me off,” the man looked up and saw Kise behind his son.

 

“Hello Kise-san. Yeah that’s cool. I’ll see you tonight. I have a load of paperwork to do,” Aomine nodded then walked out with Kise next to him. They got into Aomine’s own car and took off for home.

 

They arrived back home to an empty home and Aomine was pulling Kise into his arms and attaching his lips to the other. They shared a long kiss when they heard the door rattle and broke apart and headed into the living room where there was a rerun of Too v Kaijo. The two sat down to watch the re-run, both of them sitting a bit too close.

 

Aomine’s mother walked into the living room with a smile, “Ah Ryota. How are you doing?”

 

“Not too bad. Though why Daiki insist on watching this re-run I don’t know. We lost, move on,” Aomine turned the channel over to a police show. Aomine’s mother made her way to the kitchen and started the dinner for that night.

 

“Ryota would you like to stay?” She asked knowing the answer.

 

“If that’s not a bother,” Kise called back. With the mother in the other room, Aomine kissed Kise’s throat, leaning in to kiss his flesh.

 

“Mmm, so good,” Aomine muttered then moved away to continue the show they were watching together. Aomine’s mother joined them in the living room and took a seat next to her son on the three seater.

 

The three watched TV for some time, Kise and Aomine trying to discreetly be flirty, “So when’s prom?” Aomine’s mother asked Kise.

 

“Not going,” Kise mumbled out,

 

“How come?” She asked in shock. Aomine rose his eyebrows to this as well. That must be why he was so sad. Even though he was hopeful, there was still the possibility of not going and that hurt Kise more than anything.

 

“I am boycotting it until homosexuals can go with each other. Until then, not going,” Kise briefly explained his movement.

 

“Hey, Ryota want to change into something more comfortable,” Aomine asked hoping to get him alone and discuss the prom with him. Kise nodded knowing that they wanted to speak more privately. The two stood up and made their way into Aomine’s room.

 

The first time that Kise had entered his boyfriend's room it was a mess. Clothes were discarded everywhere and Kise swore that there was and mouse living there. The more and more Kise came round, the more it got tidied and stayed tidied. Now the room was very pleasant. There was a lot less posters of half naked girls with photoshop enlarged breasts. Now there was more art work on his room. Art that Kise introduced and explained to Aomine in which he fell in love with.

“How you feeling about the prom?” Aomine asked quietly as they entered his clean bedroom.

 

“Gutted,” Kise mumbled his response.

 

“Really,” Kise hid his face in Aomine’s shoulder. He took in his scent. His smell was comforting. His musky, sweaty smell. He took comfort in such a smell. With a deep breath Kise pulled away from his boyfriend and began to change into something that was more comfortable which also wasn't his. He comfortably grabbed a t-shirt and sweats from his boyfriend's closet and pulled them on. Aomine also stripped from his uniform and into something comfortable. Shorts and a loose t-shirt that showed off his biceps really well.

 

“I mean...I guess we would have to come out of the closet but...I really wanted to go prom with you,” Aomine embraced him once again then gave him a soft peck to the side of his face. The rest of the night was spent with the two watching Netflix in Aomine’s room, then cuddled up in the bed until Aomine got a call saying he was needed in the middle of the night. With a kiss to the cheek, Aomine was up, dressed and out of the house, leaving Kise alone in Aomine’s bed.

 

Kise woke the next day and headed down stairs to greet the Aomine family, “Ah, Kise-kun you stayed over. Where is Daiki?” His mother asked when she spotted the blonde coming down the stairs and not her son.

 

“Got a call in the middle of these night. Needed to head there. He did promise to come home to take me to school,” Kise was used to staying over, so he headed into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast which he was more than welcome to. He also made a small bento for Aomine to eat, as he was no doubt hungry or had already eaten but would eat it anyway.

 

Kise got ready for school and was waiting for Aomine to return home. He heard the door open and saw Aomine walk in, fully dressed in his uniform, “Come on,” Kise jumped up, kissed Aomine’s mother on the cheek, thanking her for the stay and left with her son.

 

“That you done for today?” Kise asked as Aomine made the exit for the motorway. Aomine shook his head. He took the bento off of Kise and opened it up to grab a onigir and bunched on it quickly before starting the car.

 

“I’ll be a while yet. Don't worry I'm good though. Though I doubt I'll be coming to visit you. We’ll see,” Aomine reached down to put a hand on his boyfriend's knee then moved it back to the gear shift.

 

“Do we need to stop at yours?” Aomine asked as they got closer to the school. Kise shook his head and allowed Aomine to park in the parking lot. All heads turned when they saw a police vehicle stop. Kise leaned over and pressed his lips against his boyfriend then stepped out of the car with all eyes on him. Of course every head would turn when a police car stopped off and pupil got out. Everyone assumed the worse.

 

He waved at his classmates then waved goodbye to Aomine who waved back then drove off. Kise found some of his basketball friends sitting outside, as it was a nice day.

 

“Walk of shame is it?” Akihiro asked. He was the only one to realy discuss his sex life and not feel embarresed when asking about anal sex. The other four chuckled like they always did, but never had the heart to make the joke.

 

“No! I stayed over but I didn’t...you know…” Kise blushed. He didn't discuss that with them. Even though Akihiro was okay with it, the others weren’t as cool with it, so he tried to keep that personal. With Aomine he could be more open with him when he was wanting sex, but with the basketball team even that was too hard to say.

 

“You sure? Have some lovely bite marks on your neck,” Kise raised his hand to cover the bruises and stormed into the bathroom. Aomine had promised him that he wasn’t going to leave a mark, though that was his style. Kise sat his bag on the counter of the toilets and dug through it till he found some concealer to hide the bruises that were on his neck.

 

“Who gave you that?” One of the males asked, Kise turned to see the Takahiro standing behind him and was looking and the rose coloured bruises on his neck.

 

“Let’s say you saw nothing...if anyone else found out then the girls won’t like me if they know I have been claimed,” Kise murmured to the male who nodded his head and came over to wash his hands in the basin next to where Kise was.

 

“So you dislike the girls flaunting you but don’t want them to stop doting on you,” Kise slipped his concealer back into his bag with a shake of the head. He checked that it wasn’t noticeable that there was concealer hiding a bite mark.

 

“It’s not like that. Just don’t mention the bruise,” Kise patted his back and stepped out of the bathroom to head to class. He didn’t Takahiro but he knew that his secret was safe. 

…

Kise was lying on his sofa reading a book. Today had been somewhat stressful, it was a week to prom and yet they were not giving in. They were adamant they didn’t want gays at the prom. Those, being the ones who directed it, mainly the Mina and since she had full control no one wanted to cross her. So many were boycotting the prom for his sake and he had to promise them that the demand would be met in time. They were getting angry at him for them not changing their minds and were threatening to go, with or without the gays.

 

Kise heard his front door open and Aomine shouting from the said door. Aomine walked into the the room in his uniform with a frown, “You alone?” He asked. With a nod, Aomine was lying against Kise, snuggling into his chest as he took large deep breaths.

 

“Today...there was a package on my desk. It was a bomb. It was a toy but still scared me half to death. Sorry, I was scared I wouldn’t get to take you to the prom,” Kise growled softly and gave Aomine a tender kiss on the lips. They deepened the kiss for a second, both sharing the love they felt for each other in that one kiss.

 

“You’ll take me to my prom. I promise that we will,” Kise tried to hold back tears that were threatening but he really wanted to go to prom with Aomine and that was not likely. The hope he had at the start was now draining and all he could now see was him at home with Aomine but seeing everyone on social media raving about the prom. The girls were adamant that it would ruin everything. Having same sex couples would ruin the atmosphere. He needed to make them see different. He wanted to go so badly.

 

The next day Kise was livid and all girls noticed his anger. He didn't know who else he was fighting for. Was he just fighting for two or was there more. He needed to know. He stormed into the meeting room where the meeting was being held, the girls were arguing for lack of money and people interest in the prom due to them staying on the homophobic board.

 

When he thought of missing the prom he broke down in tears for the third time that day. The girls noticed him crying and stopped arguing immediately. The one girl that was on his side rushed to his aid and he cried into her shoulder. Her name was Shoko. She had told Kise that she was on his side, that she was boycotting but never discussed that to the other committee members “Please, I’m begging. Let me go to the prom with my boyfriend,” he cried softly into her shoulder.

 

It was then that the girl realised why he had been fighting so hard. He was fighting for himself. She stormed out of the room and went to the intercom that was in the reception and spoke through the school, “The decision for same sex couples to attend the prom has changed, thank you for putting up a good fight,” Kise slumped to the floor in relief. He desperately found his phone and made a quick phone call.

 

“Hey baby,” he sobbed into his phone. “Will you be my date to the prom,” he dropped the phone and began to cry in happiness. He would be able to attend prom with his boyfriend. That was all he wanted.

* * *

 Kise sat at a table with the Takahiror and his date who ended up being a girl from the volleyball team. There was another two straight couples that Kise barely knew. Two of them were from class C the other from Class A and F. He didn't really know all of his year.

 

“Your girl not coming?” The Takahiro asked with a concerned look on his face. Kise nodded his head. He would definitely be here. “Kise...that guy that walked in...isn't he part of your middle school,” Kise whipped his head round to see Aomine standing there with a large smile and a box in hand. Kise stood up, taking a shaky breath and a few eyes fell onto him as he stared at his teammate. 

 

Aomine smoothly walked over and the two shared a quick kiss and then a long embrace, “So glad you could be here,” Kise murmured out. Aomine deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him in close. The two separated then took their seats at the table where the whole table was staring at them in disbelief.

 

“So...boycotting was for your own gain?” Takahiro asked. Kise ignored his comment and turned round to face his boyfriend and give him another kiss. Aomine leaned away and pulled out a small rose from his jacket pocket and gave it to Kise who smiled all too happily and pocketed the flower in his breast pocket and turned to face his sexy boyfriend. He introduced everyone to the best of his ability to Aomine. But they ended up doing all the work.

 

Aomine slipped his hands into Kise’s and brought it to his lips, offering a beautiful smile, “I’m sorry I’m late...there was this huge raid drug case last night and well we had to apprehend the guy. The ass was laughing as I was missing your prom. Anyway...I have an evening booked spent together,” Aomine purred against his hand and Kise was dying to know what he had in stock for him.

 

“Are we going to have sex!” Kise gasped in excitement. “Do we have everything? Like condoms and lube,” Kise whispered into his ear. Everyone at the table had heard what he had said and was looking quite dumbfounded. Kise was a virgin for all he knew. He never had a dating history so when he mentioned condoms and lube it really through them back.

 

“You are still a virgin?” one of the girls asked. There was a genuine smile on her face when she asked this. Like she still had a chance with him. Aomine noticed this as well but said nothing. Kise loved him and he was never going to feel jealous of some girl wanting him. He fought for them to go to prom together. Kise wasn't going to leave him 

 

“What? No! It’s just been a long while. Our parents haven't done anything exciting so we haven't been able to get some real alone time,” Kise explained to the girl. The males gave Kise a massive smile. They didn't mind him being gay. Somehow they knew. All those girls and he never batted an eye at them. Something had to have been up.

 

“So, Too was playing the other month there, where were you?” Takahiro asked, ignoring his date. He wanted to make Aomine feel welcomed.

 

“Ah, I got expelled during my second year, so my dad signed me up to join the police,” the two males paled at the sound.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“There was these two guys in the year below. One of them played basketball and well they were dating and one day, they were holding hands on the way home when this guy from judo got a bunch of friends and attacked them, so I kicked the living daylights out of all five of them, sending them to the hospital,” Aomine explained. Back when the event was still current he was heartbroken that he had been expelled but he had done the right thing. His dad had arrested him for the violence but told him that he was proud and that his talents would be spent better on the police.

 

“Ah, so you were the one in the police car,” Takahiro laughed. So many things were beginning to make sense to him.

 

“Yeah that was me. Babe, I'm starving are they dishing out food?” Kise nodded his head and just as Aomine had asked, plates were sat down at their table. The two dug into their meals together, “So the guy was cornered and he looks at me and is asking why I look so anxious and kept looking at my watch, so I tell him prom and then he's laughing and manages to escape, so we chase him for another two blocks until I tackle him to the floor and arrest him,” Aomine spoke as he ate. Kise nodded his head as Aomine spoke of more of his day. Kise was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

 

During their meal, Kise noticed that his name would come up ever so often and would hear them whispering that he was here with a male. Kise didn’t mind too much but Aomine was getting very self aware that he was being spoke about, “Ignore it,” Kise murmured into his shoulder.

 

“It’s a little hard to ignore when that’s all I can hear,” Aomine whispered back and slipped his hands into Kise’s as he continued to scoff down his meal. Aomine saw some strawberries on the table that were dipped in chocolate and fed it to Kise who happily sucked on the strawberry then kissed Aomine on the lips.

 

“Remember the time when we fed strawberries to each other?” Aomine chuckled biting into a chocolate covered strawberry that was fed to him by Kise. Kise nodded his head, licking his lips.

 

“My hips were so sore after that night,” Aomine smiled and wiped away some strawberry juice that was dripping down his lips. Aomine sucked on his finger after with a bright smile. “Ignore them, it doesn’t matter. This is our night,” Aomine leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's lips softly then heard some gasps.

 

He rolled his eyes when people started getting up to dance. Kise stood up and tugged on Aomine’s hand and led him to the front where they got their pictures together finally. With the place being empty they got countless photos done, all of which Kise loved and asked to be ordered.

 

When they returned, some girls stopped them and touched Kise’s hands, “So you threw a tantrum so you could come to the prom,” It was Mina who had been eyeing another gay pair that were sitting in the corner, talking quietly.

 

“I wouldn’t have to have thrown a tantrum if you were just diverse person and allowed gays to go to prom. I don’t see why I had to threaten you to not go to the prom so that you could be a decent human being,” Kise snarled at them and moved away. Aomine had never seen Kise looked so peeved before, but if she was the one causing him the heart ache he had felt for the last few months then he understood why he looked so angry.

 

“We didn’t want the gays here!” She screamed at him,

 

“Too fucking bad. Get over it,” Aomine grabbed Kise by the arm and pulled him away. Some girls rushed over to him to make sure that he was okay and to show their support.

 

“Whoo, he’s cute. Does he have a brother that is straight,” one of them asked. Kise shook his head. This made him happy. 

 

“No he doesn’t,” Kise giggled and pulled Aomine closer to him as he was feeling anxious. Aomine led him back to the table where there were more males surrounding their table. Aomine now understood how Kise felt. Always surrounded by people. It was exhausting,

 

“Whoo...so you’re gay,” one of the males asked. He was in the tennis club.

 

“Oh my….you’re Aomine Daiki,” one of them gasped out.

 

“I finally get to meet you,” The males turned round to see Akihiro smiling. Aomine shook his hand, he had seen Akihiro play.

 

“Akihiro Samuka. Shooting Guard. You weren’t bad in the last game. Missed a few, posture was off, but not bad,” Akihiro smiled and shook his hand roughly.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you and your nights, well minus the details. And Kise wouldn’t say that you fucked but his face lights up,” Aomine laughed and put his arms around Kise and chuckled into his neck.

 

“Well it’s been dry recently so I think he just goes red any time someone mentions the words. Ah looks there he goes,” Kise went deep red and everyone chuckled softly to themselves at the sight of the male who was usually so confident going red and embarrassed.

 

“Daiki,” Kise whined out, hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. “Shut up right now or cancel that hotel reservation,” the blonde warned before looking to the males before him who were all somewhat smiling.

 

“You need to come dance with us. Come on,” Kise was grabbed by the arm and thrown onto the dance floor where he started to dance with the males at his side. Kise looked to Aomine who shook his head and was sitting, smiling, watching him dance. Aomine couldn’t dance, so Kise danced without him, smiling at him ever so often.

 

And then Mikai walked over to Aomine and kissed him fully on the lips and was forcing his hand onto her boob. Kise took a deep breath then marched over to her and grabbed her by the throat and was glaring at her, as he crushed her windpipe.

 

“Babe, stop. It’s okay,” Aomine pushed her away from Kise and wrapped his arms around him. Kise snarled then grabbed Aomine by the hand and led him out of the room and into another gymnasium where they took a seat on the floor under the basketball hoop and just sat next to each other holding hands.

 

“Daiki...I’m sorry,” Kise began, Aomine turned his head and kissed him so softly on the shoulder.

 

“Na no worries. She had it coming. You don't go kissing Kise Ryota’s boyfriend without paying the consequences. She kissed me to get a rouse out of you too which she did,” Kise rested his head on his shoulder. “Babe. Don't worry too much. I know you were stressed about getting me here. Let's just enjoy tonight. But...can I ask you something…,” Kise turned to face him properly. So he could look him in the eye. It sounded serious.

 

“Ryota....there is this house...and I put a deposit down...would you move in with me?” Kise’s breath went raspy as the question was asked. He was not expecting this to come from him. He could only sit there and nod his head. He wanted to live with him. That was the one thing he was certain of at this moment in time. He was certain that he loved the man before him and nothing would change that.

 

“Yes. Daiki...yes,” his throat was dry as he spoke. Aomine smiled back at him with love and affection and both their heads leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against the other very softly, both of them finding that same electric spark they first felt when they first kissed years ago.

 

“There you guys are,” Aomine turned his head to see some female standing in the doorway of the gym hall with a smile. “They are going to announce the winner of the prom king and queen,” Both males stood up with a little sigh. Kise was never interested in that title. He wondered what it would like if he won but couldn’t because it  _ had _ to be male and female. Kise took Aomine’s hand and they walked back into the hall where the prom was happening.

 

Shoko was standing on the stage with a large smile. She held the king crown in her hand which was more thicker than the Queen crown which was a tierra really. It had blue jewels on it. And it wasn’t a fake material, it was fairly decent costing them all a bit of money.

 

“And the prom king is….Kise Ryota,” Aomine laughed and pushed his boyfriend forward to accept his crown. The blonde slowly made his way to the front, feeling nervous and anxious as he walked. He walked up the steps to the stage and the crown was placed on his head. And he smiled nervously. He was scared to see who his queen would be.

 

“And obviously his queen would be….Aomine Daiki,” Kise laughed as Aomine took a step forward and walked onto the stage. The tiara which Kise knew about then turned into another king crown. Aomine lowered his head and the crown was placed on his head.

 

“I don’t understand...how?” Kise gasped as Aomine snuck an arm round his waist and pulled him in closer to his side.

 

“Well...Kise when you broke down crying, pleading for the rule to change because you wanted to go with your boyfriend. I knew you should win the crown and I asked the people who had signed the petition for the rule to change if they would accept you as the king as you worked the hardest,” Kise smiled at them.

 

“But Daiki?”

 

“He never had his prom. It’s fine. He deserves this,” Kise smiled and kissed Aomine’s cheek and he turned and the two shared a quick kiss on the lips in front of everyone who whooped and cheered as they kissed.

 

“Now go have your spotlight dance,” Shokol insisted. Kise took Aomine’s hand and the two of them walked off the stage and everyone made way for them as they took their space in the middle of the dance floor and slow music began to play. Kise put his hand on Aomine’s hip and his shoulder.

 

“Babe, I can’t dance,” Aomine chuckled. Kise smiled back at him. He should have taught him before tonight.

 

“One hand on my back, the other on my shoulder,” Aomine did as he was instructed and Kise stepped back, pulling Aomine along. “When do I get to see the house?” Kise asked as he pushed Aomine forward so that he would step back.

 

“Hotel, so next morning. Then maybe we could go out for breakfast, bring the family and tell them of us and our plans,” Kise nodded his head and their lips brushed against each other once again. As the song progressed and Aomine found it better to have his tongue inside Kise’s mouth, more and more people joined them on the dance floor.

 

When the floor was crowded, Aomine and Kise had stopped moving and were kissing deeply, Kise pulling at Aomine’s soft blue hair, as their tongues massaged against the other. No one minded as they kissed as other pairs were doing something similar.

 

The prom was ending, and Kise and Aomine were in that latters car and heading to the hotel to spend the night finally, together after waiting for quite a while.

* * *

Aomine slipped into a booth in the pancake house, with Kise slipping in beside him. Opposite them was Aomine’s parents and Kise’s parents. Kise’s two older sisters slipped in beside their brother.

 

“What’s with the special treatment?” Kise’s mother asked as she looked at the menu.

 

“We had news to tell you and we thought this would be a nice way to do it,” Ryota spoke as he looked at the menu that he shared with Aomine. Both of them shared awkward glances to the other silently asking if they should proceed. A look past between the two. They wanted to proceed.

 

“Well what is your news?” Aomine’s dad asked, impatient as ever. Kise took a deep breath and slipped his fingers into Aomine’s under the table. Aomine gave them a squeeze and a thought past between them ‘no matter what. I’ll love you’ Kise squeezed back.

 

“Well...me and Daiki are dating,” Kise spoke quickly. It was best to rip the bandage of in his opinion than beat around the bush.

 

“And I found a house that we will be moving in together,” Aomine finished afterwards. The booth was silent for a while and the two teens sat in an agonising pain, with their heartbeats racing in their chest.

 

“Cool, what you wanting for breakfast?” Kise’s older sister, Kana asked as she looked back to the menu and skimmed over other options on the next page.

 

“I’m thinking blueberry, but then banana also sounds nice,” Kise replied looking at his menu and taking a deep breath. His heart was slowly returning to a natural beat.

 

“What about you babe, what you gonna get?” Kise spoke quickly. He took a deep breath, his heartbeat rising again. His parents sitting there staring made him feel awkward. 

 

“Mmm I’m thinking cinnamon,” Aomine looked at the menu then looked at the drinks. “Why does everything have to look so good,” Aomine asked as he skimmed more options. Kise giggled then allowed a quick glance at their parents who were still sitting gaped mouth. If they could just say something.

 

“We have questions,” Ryota’s father spoke cautiously and slowly like his son was a landmine ready to exploded

 

“Okay?” Kise nodded. “Anything,”

 

“Where’s the house? What’s it like? How close is it to town?” Kise laughed hard at the questions. His father was the best parent he would ever know. His concern was on the house and not Aomine.

 

“Oh it’s stunning. It this three bedroom house, just outside Tokyo. There is the garden and it’s got a conservatory. It’s not too far away. It’s super nice. You should definitely come visit...well we would need help assembling some things,” Kise laughed.

 

“Are we going to miss the fact that they are gay?” Daiki asked Ryoma Kise’s father. 

 

“Did you never have doubts. I mean, they would sit on the couch snuggling. They stayed over all the time. Ryota was comfortable in Daiki’s clothing. For healthy young men, girls never came into the picture and they were more than happy. They are also very handsome so why didn’t they have girlfriends. Then it hit me, they were probably an item,” Kise’s father spoke. He assumed and didn’t care.

 

“But…” Aomine’s father interjected with an angry face.

“But nothing,” Kise’s father retorted back. Aomine knew that his father would have questions and that was what he feared the most.

 

“Well I have questions,” Aomine’s dad spoke. 

 

“Go ahead. Ask. We will answer anything,” Aomine spoke lightly.

 

“Did you ever fuck in the house,” he asked out of the blue. Kise choked on his spit at the question and went bright red. 

 

“Yes. But you were never in. We would only do it when we were alone completely,” Aomine rubbed a hand on Kise’s back until he was calm. There was a bit drool running down his lips and Aomine wiped it off with his thumb. Aomine knew many things about his father, one of them is which he was not homophobic. His dad had had a few male crushes back in the day but never went after them. He knew that. He liked that. The anger that Daichi had was not stemmed from that but from an unknown source that Aomine could just not work out.

 

“Daiki...up,” Daichi instructed his son. Aomine (Daiki) scooted out of the booth and followed his father to the men's toilets where they could talk privately. Kise gave Aomine a worried glance but Aomine shook his head and left with a smile.

 

The mens toilets didn’t smell to great, in fact they stunk, “How long have you been an item?” Daichi as soon as they entered. They weren’t going to be hanging about in the gents toilets.

 

“Why are you so angry? I know you don’t care that’s it Ryota. So why are you angry? Why aren’t you happy?”

 

“Because you locked me out. I always dreamed of the day when my son would be going into turmoil over who he liked. I was wanting the day where we could talk about girls, bond over them even. I wanted you to tell me that you liked a girl and I would give you useless advice on how to get her, but somehow you would make it work.”

 

Aomine was in shock. His dad was angry because he never told him, “Alright, I have been with two guys my entire life. Tetsuya. That was in my first year of middle school. It was more of experimenting but things felt right. We only ever really held hands. Then I met Kise in second year and well I was like in junior high and pulling his pig tails. I would chuck basketballs at his head to get his attention,” Daichi laughed at this. “I was still with Tetsuya at this point and I told him about my feelings for Kise, well he asked. I told him I wasn’t sure and well he told me he liked Akashi, so we separated to pursue our new crushes,” Aomine took a deep breath.

 

“Well Akashi and Kuroko got together very quickly, maybe a week later and I had this awful time as I didn’t know how to tell Ryota that I liked him. I mean he was always surrounded by girls and how do you tell if a person is gay or not. Ryota noticed that I was different over the next few weeks and then he approached me and asked me what my deal was and I told him I loved him and well he said he liked me too. So that is our story. Five years later we are still together,” Daiki finished and looked to his father who was smiling.

 

“I thought you had a thing for Satsuki,” Daichi sighed. Aomine shook his head.

 

“She’s like my sister. I just could never like her in that way. We both think that,” Daichi nodded and the two returned to the table where pancakes were being set down despite the two never ordering anything.

 

“Babe, I got you the cinnamon, that cool?” Kise asked as Aomine scooted in beside him.

 

“Yeah, that’s cool. Thanks,” Aomine dug into his happily. Kise took Aomine’s hand and the two turned to face one another. Everyone was eating and didn’t notice the two of them.

 

“Everything cool,” Kise whispered into his ear.

 

“Yeah it’s all good. Can I try your banana?” Kise nodded and scooped some up on his fork and held it to Aomine’s lips. They heard an ‘aw’ and turned to see Aomine’s mother smiling at the two of them.

 

“You two are just beautiful together and strangely that wasn’t the first time I have seen you do that,” She laughed out and others laughed as well.  “So how was your prom?” Kise face lit up and explained all the small details about how he tried to get Aomine to the prom and how they both ended up as prom kings.

  
Everyone was happily engrossed in their story, loving every second. Kise told the story so that the person listening could imagine being their themselves. Kise did omit the part where the two ended up just making out in the middle of the dance floor, because that was just for the two of them to remember and it was something the two would always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Remember to review. 
> 
> Could not think of a decent title. If you have iddas. Tell me


End file.
